deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs Cloud Strife
8590C948-3D75-42AF-B150-B1FE1F698B66.jpeg|Dragon slayer 129 Ichigo Cloud Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Description Bleach vs Final Fantasy! , which chosen hero with a big Sword and a crazy amount of power will win???. Intro In every place their needs to be a hero , one that will stand up against the face of evil , some are demons and some are genetically modified humans , like Cloud strife , soilder first class And Ichigo Kurosaki the Soul Reaper , he’s wiz and I’m Boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Cloud Strife Wiz:one day on a rainy day in midgar ..... Gun shots Boomstick: yep , here we go , well anyways , our combatant today is cloud strife! Wiz: Cloud after this took the buster sword and welded it as his own , Clouds most powerful weapon is the fusion sword but we will get to that in a bit. Boomstick: many years later , cloud worked for avalanche as a mescenary , Cloud Eventully met up with his childhood friend Tifa Lockhart . Wiz: Lucky him just look at those cans! Boomstick: Cut it out! , anyhow Tifa , cloud and Barret go to blow up another part of Midgar , until while this happens , cloud is right near the reactor before it explodes and he falls. Wiz: lucky for him , he falls into a church cause ya know plot armors , and a girl named Aerith Gainsborough , comes and heals him , she wakes him up and starts talking to him ,until Shinra Soilders break in and starts firing and aerith takes clouds hand and runs off with him , they escape and go to her house for refuge . Boomstick: cloud rests at her house until.... Aerith: someone up early! Wiz: yeah she follows him their , the two go together and save Tifa , however she gets kidnapped instead. Boomstick: well anyhow they save her , get locked up , then escape because Sephiroth , murdered the entire company of people and even the president , and then they fight the new president and long story short they escape. Wiz: just so we don’t go through a whole explanation of the game and no spoilers to anyone , cloud Eventully goes off to face Sephiroth , with the help of his friends they beat safer Sephiroth , which is his strongest form. Boomstick: However something calls him back into the lifestream... Wiz: it’s Sephiroth! , no! Boomstick: both are weakened , but cloud Uses his strongest attack the omnislash and kills the weakened Sephiroth with a single blow. Wiz: speaking of Sephiroth , this guy literally destroyed a entire solar system of planets! Boomstick: that’s pretty impressive, now cloud never displayed this level of power but he should be around this level of power as he beat him again in adavent children when sephiroth was much stronger than he was in final fantasy 7. Wiz: Cloud has access to three main weapons , the buster sword , Ultima and his strongest the fusion sword , a sword capable of killing angels like sephiroth , this sword is very dangerous. Boomstick: scaling to sephiroth , cloud can move upwards of 55x the speed of light and is Ftl. Wiz:Cloud also has many Materia he can use , like healing , fire , ice , thunder , poison , barriers , time stopping and so much more. Boomstick: including his limit breaks like braver , cross slash and omnislash , which are his most powerful attacks. Wiz: in addition , he has healing items , that he collects along his travels , like potions , ethers and revives , however we won’t be including this as we consider it to Be a NFL . Boomstick: Clouds only problem is that many times he rushes into battle without a strategy , in addition his Jenova cells make him slightly weak to holy weapons , however not to the extant as someone like sephiroth , in addition his Jenova cells atacully make him capable of reading minds!. Wiz: well , now let’s see if cloud can rain on the anime fans day!. Cloud:Stay where you belong....., as a memory!. Cloud SSBU.png|Cloud Ac cloud ssbu.png|Cloud with fusion sword Ichigo Kurosaki Boomstick:Ichigo Kurosaki , is a Human who is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. He is also married to Orihime Inoue and has a son named Kazui Kurosaki. Wiz:When he was younger, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with Masaki and regularly holding her hand.Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up.At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying his name means "to protect one thing," which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born, he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them. Since then, the number of people he wishes to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both the people close to him and complete strangers. Boomstick:As a teenager, Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive.Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image.He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together.His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors". He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a Plus flowers and a toy plane, or soothing others when they become upset. Wiz:Ichigo is a capable student, ranked 23rd in his year at school, who studies regularly and does not neglect his schoolwork.He works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his hair color and fighting. Ichigo hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see, He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names.Ichigo becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact both Yoruichi Shihōin and Rangiku Matsumoto have teased him forIchigo is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "gramps" and referring to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names without using honorifics. Boomstick:When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in Shrieker and cutting off the right arm of Yammy Llargo in retaliation for him ripping Yasutora Sado's right arm off. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning. Ichigo has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner.To this end, he has often refused the aid of his inner Hollow, even when knowing it would allow him to win.Ichigo's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. Wiz:Ichigo despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He was disgusted when Yammy calls Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez "trash". Boomstick: Ichigo is very powerful and has soul manipulation, master swordsman ship , sealing , telekinesis and partial immortality . Wiz: in addition, he has the power to destroy entire countries or even small planets. Boomstick: Ichigo has multiple forms , like his merged hollow form and true bankai , both forms make him a lot stronger than he was beforehand. Wiz: Ichigo will have all of his transformations , just to make the fight more interesting. Boomstick: Ichigo is very strong but also very ignorant and sometimes rushes into battle head first , much like his opponent Cloud Strife. Wiz: but let’s not underestimate him , because if you do , you may get bleached out!. Ichigo:If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate. Ichigo kurosaki color by ramaru9-d693gy8.png|Ichigo pre-fight B5C917DD-6D25-44BC-ABF4-D69DD0D43DA7.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: It’s time for a death battle!!!!! Death Battle! Ichigo is standing in a colosseum in the gold saucer , waiting for his next opponent. Announcer:Ichigo Kurosakis next opponent will be....., Cloud Strife! The doors then open and cloud comes out of the door , with flames and smoke coming out of the vent, the two look at each other with a intense stare. Announcer:Begin! Cloud and Ichigo charge at each other , the two clash blades , cloud then backs down and uses his bolt3 attack on Ichigo , Ichigo dodges , Ichigo then rushes at cloud and teleports behind him , Ichigo slashes cloud with his sword , cloud then reacts and slashes Ichigo with the Buster Sword , Ichigo stands back , Ichigo then transforms into his hollow mask form , cloud rushes at him and uses a cross slash on Ichigo , Ichigo has a little bloody nose , but Ichigo gets up and charges at cloud , the two clash swords , Cloud then uses a jacked up cross slash on Ichigo , the attack does good damage , Ichigo uses the Shinigami , Cloud uses his Jenova cells and Reads his mind , Cloud dodges the attack and uses his braver on Ichigo , Cloud then stops time , Cloud uses Bolt on Ichigo , Cloud then uses fire and freeze on Ichigo , Cloud then uses a full power cross slash on Ichigo , time reverts and Ichigo gets hit by all the attack . Ichigo: your not bad...., but allow me to show you a soul reapers full potential! Ichigo then transforms into his full hollow form , cloud looks in amazement as he watches him transform. Cloud:....., that maybe a strong form , but.....,it’s still nothing compared to the power of a first class soilder..... The two clash again , Cloud uses his braver and slashes Ichigo in The face , Cloud then yells rain down and Meators hit Ichigo , Ichigo then looks at cloud and tries to take over his mind, Cloud uses his Silience and disables Ichigo from using the move , Cloud teleports behind Ichigo and slashes him in the back causing blood to spill everywhere , Ichigo falls to his knees. Announcer: looks like our winner is.....,Wait! Ichigo transforms into the sagio no Getsuga Tensho transformation , the two clash swords for the first time , Ichigo gets the upperhand and wins the sword clash , Ichigo starts slashing cloud , cloud uses his stop and freezes time , Cloud uses his Thunder on Ichigo , time reverts and Ichigo gets hit , Ichigo then keeps slashing cloud with his sword , Cloud backs down and coughs up blood , Cloud then takes out the Ultima, The two clash swords again , this time both are very even , Ichigo then pumps his blood with more power and rushes at cloud , Cloud uses his Stop and Frezzes time , cloud uses his Cross slash on Ichigo , time reverts and Ichigo gets hit again , Cloud then takes his chance and rushes at Ichigo , cloud uses a full power omnislash on Ichigo , cloud starts slashing Ichigo in the air , cloud then gets Ichigo in midair and slams his sword into his heart , cloud lands to the ground and takes the Ultima out of Ichigo chest , Ichigo then recovers from the wound and patches up the wound , Cloud looks in surprise , Ichigo smiles at cloud. Ichigo: you are tough , but let me show you my final shot! Ichigo suddenly is surrounded by darkness and transforms into the merged hollow transformation , Ichigo rushes at Cloud , the two swords clash , before cloud has time to react , Ichigo starts slashing him with his sword , cloud tries to use his stop , but Ichigo is too fast , Ichigo then stabs cloud through the cheast , cloud falls down to the ground , gasping for air , cloud starts spitting up blood , cloud uses his full cure and gets up , Cloud takes out his most powerful weapon , cloud takes out the fusion sword , Ichigo smiles , the two rush at each other And clash weapons , cloud clashes Ichigo back , Cloud then uses his Fire3 on Ichigo , Ichigo gets burned , Ichigo goes into his berserk mode , Ichigo rushes at Cloud , Cloud uses his barrier , Ichigo keeps slashing at the barrier , Cloud then charges up a omnislash , Ichigo breaks through the barrier and starts slashing cloud , cloud distances back and rushes at Ichigo , the two sword clash again , both struggling for dominance , Cloud wins the clash and slashes Ichigo into the air , cloud starts blitzing Ichigo , cloud keeps slashing him from different directions , cloud then goes near Ichigos neck. Cloud:sorry...... Cloud charges a upward slash and slams it into Ichigo head , cutting off his head and killing him instantly , cloud slams the rest of his body into the ground , causing a huge crater to form throughout the arena , Ichigos head rolls off near the crowd as the entire crowd yells in horror , cloud puts down the fusion sword and falls to his knees . Announcer: The Winner is Cloud Strife! And with that being said , Cloud Strife is the winner of this Tournament!, the entire crowd starts chearing over clouds victory, cloud looks at his fallen foes body and does what he feels is right , cloud uses a revive on Ichigo And then uses a full cure , reviving him. Ko! Results Wiz: Woah , I guess you can say that was a cutting battle!. Boomstick: while Ichigo was definitely faster than cloud , cloud took most of the other categories. Wiz: Ichigo May be able to take on planet busting foes , like the soul king but that doesn’t mean he was nearly as destructive as cloud , cloud had multi-planet level feats , due to being able to beat sephiroth , multiple times and Sephiroth shown this level of power multiple times, however the gap wasn’t huge and Ichigo had plenty of attacks that could do serious damage to him , making the fight pretty dam close!. Boomstick: cloud still had a answer to most of Ichigos insane powers , like soul manipulation, for example cloud can use his Jenova Cells to easily read his mind and get out of the way of the attack , Ichigo using memory manipulation , would not really work , as he’s Delt with people like Sephiroth , who did the same thing , besides cloud can always use his silience and disable the attack , he can also create illusions of himself to trick Ichigo , let’s not forget , that cloud also had some crazy things to attack Ichigo with , like his finishing touch , which he can do , to instantly kill him. Wiz: Ichigos speed caused cloud , plenty of trouble, however it really wasn’t anything he hasn’t delt with before , cloud dealt with Sephiroth who was easily faster then him and still beat him , plus he had many things to stop Ichigo from speed blitzing him , like freezing time , also his multiple limit breaks helped him out as well , as they give him extra speed, for example the omnislash attack makes him faster on his toes . Boomstick: In terms of durability , cloud was also slightly better , due to being able to take a supernova attack from sephiroth , although Ichigo could give some devastating blows to cloud , cloud would be able to take much more punshiment from Ichigo , due to being more durable , while Ichigo would be able to take a lot less punshiment from cloud . Wiz:let’s not forget his multiple stat boosting weapons. Boomstick: if cloud ever needed a boost , he has his weapons like the Ultima , making him 7 times stronger than he was before and raising his magic and attack stats , thus giving him more reliable healing and attack options , his strongest weapon , the fusion sword , not only gave him a huge boost to his attack , but also gave him better defenses , making him able to survive most of Ichigos assaults . Wiz: wow , I guess cloud rained on Ichigos day!. Boomstick: the winner is Cloud Strife!. 6355F99B-CD99-40C9-B5E1-3BB8691AC94B.jpeg Category:Dragon slayer 129 Category:Bleach vs Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Shonen jump vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:Pages by Dipay17 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Shounen Jump vs Square Enix Themed Death Battles